1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to power adjustment systems and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for adjusting electric power supplied to a proximity sensor of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Proximity sensors of electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) are used to detect facial proximity between users and the electronic device. When a proximity sensor of an electronic device detects that a distance between a user, or the face of a user, and a touch screen of the electronic device falls within a preset range, the electronic device automatically turns off a background light of the electronic device and locks the touch screen. When the distance falls outside the preset range, the electronic device automatically turns on the background light and unlocks the touch screen. At present, the amount of electric power supplied to a proximity sensor is fixed at one level, which does not save power of the electronic device.